Love Bites
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Just a random cute one-shot that came to me. ADDEK


**A/N:** Okay so I should be updating CFTF, it's all written, I just have to upload it, it has to be read through first and seeing as I'm swamped with c/w, I can't do it. So this came to me and refused to leave my head until I had actually written it, and it was written quite late so if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Thxs to Beth for beta-ing!! You rock!! And Danielle, I have more ideas for you so don't worry now :D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, ADDEK would still be alive and Meredith would not!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love Bites**

"Derek! What the hell did you do to my neck?!" Addison yelled as she examined her neck in the mirror.

"You liked it at the time." Derek smirked and walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Look at it though!" She pointed to the massive red love bite that was completely obvious.

"It's not that bad." He kissed her again.

"Derek!"

"What?"

"It's huge! And it's red! People are going to know what we've been doing!"

"I think they can gather we have sex, we are married."

"But they're going to know that we did it on our day off!"

"It's not that much of a big deal." He went to kiss her again.

"Yes it is! I don't want people knowing about our sex life!"

"Addi, it's not that bad, honestly." He smirked at his handiwork.

"Yes it is." She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"It's not." He pecked her on the nose and smiled at her pout, before kissing her on the lips.

"It is." She mumbled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Want me to even it out? Give you one of the other side?" He smirked as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned, before pulling back and smacking him in the chest. "Ouch!"

"You deserved that."

"No I did not! I was trying to be nice!"

"No you weren't. Now I have this huge love bite on my neck where everyone can see it." She turned back to the mirror. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist against and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Cover it with foundation."

"It'd better work, otherwise you're in trouble mister."

"Hmm, and how are you going to punish me?" He began sucking on the other side of her neck, making her moan before she pushed him away.

"No."

"Please." He pouted and she shook her head. "Oh come on, pretty please."

"No. One is bad enough." He stuck out his bottom lip. "Sorry babe." She pecked him on the cheek before applying foundation to her love bite. Ten minutes later, and three layers of foundation, it still didn't look any better. "I hate you Derek Michael Shepherd!"

"No, you love me." He smirked at his wife from the bed.

"No, I do not, not anymore, not when you give me freaking love bites that covers half my neck!"

"Come on Addi, it's not that big, be realistic. Next time I'll just have to leave it somewhere where no one can see it." She smirked. "Maybe your breast?"

"NO!"

"Aww, why not?!"

"I am not letting your mouth anywhere near my body anymore!" Derek got up from the bed and made his way over to Addison, pulling her close to him so his breath danced on her neck.

"But my mouth gives you great pleasures." He kissed up and down her neck, before he began to lightly suck. She moaned and titled her head to the side.

"No." But Addison didn't pull away. Derek smirked and carried on, slowly moving them towards the bed, where he pushed her down and began taking the clothes off she had only put on half an hour ago after last time.

"Derek!" Addison yelled looking at her neck again. "You given me another fucking love bite on the other side! Now what are people going to think?!" He smirked again and made his way over to his wife.

"That we have a very active sex life." He kissed her cheek.

"I can't go to work like this!"

"Stay home, and let me give you more."

"Derek." She playfully smacked him in the chest. "You are going to pay for this." She moved her head from side to side, looking at the two big love bites. "Maybe my hair will cover them." Derek just smiled and pulled her closer.

"Ads, people will know we have a sex life when you tell everyone about your pregnancy, you are showing, you can't hide it for much longer." He loved her being pregnant, she was constantly horny, and couldn't get enough of him. His hand moved across her bump and he felt the baby give a strong kick. "I think they're saying hi."

"I think they are." Addison smiled and placed her hand on top of Derek's. Maybe the love bites didn't matter that much any more.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think?? Reviews will make me update CFTF as well :D


End file.
